


Decision-Making Skills

by Caedmon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mountains, Speedo, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha decide on a vacation destination in the way best suited to them.</p><p>From a tumblr prompt:</p><p>"Clint and Nat need a vacay. He wants a mountain retreat, she wants beach. Where do they end up going? Bonus points for working, “aww, speedo” into the fic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision-Making Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



"Aww, come on, Nat. We always end up at the beach for one reason or another. Would it really kill you to go to the mountains with me just this once?"

"Would it kill me? No. Would I kill you after a few days of sitting around a cabin so you could practice shooting things in the forest? It's probable."

"C'mon, Nat. It won't be that bad. I'll help you work on your form." Clint waggled his eyebrows.

Natasha was less than impressed. Crossing her arms, she said, "Really, Barton? That's one you haven't tried on me yet."

"I'm full of surprises, sweetheart."

"You're going to be full of my boot in your ass if you call me 'sweetheart' again."

Clint grabbed her by one hip and pulled her close. "You love it. Admit it." He bent to kiss her neck but she ducked and spun away from his grip. He followed her with his eyes, smiling. "I don't hear you denying anything."

Natasha recrossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Kiss my ass, Clint. We're supposed to be picking a vacation destination."

"Mountains."

"Beach."

"Dammit, how do we decide?"

Natasha raised one eyebrow and smirked at him, giving him the look that had sent fully grown, heavily armed men running for cover. Clint found it sexy as hell.

"We spar. Whoever pins the other chooses the destination and other terms."

Clint stood up from his perch against the counter and smiled broadly. "I hope you have bug spray, sweetheart."

~*~

Forty minutes later, Clint lay winded on the floor with Natasha straddling his chest and holding his wrists to the mat.

"Looks like I win, hotshot." Clint swore. "Don't take it so hard. White sand, drinks with umbrellas, gentle waves, hot women in sarongs..."

"Yeah, but what of your other terms?"

Natasha smirked evilly, and this time Clint didn't find it sexy. "You have to wear the purple suit."

"No."

"Oh, yes."

Clint leaned his head back, closed his eyes and groaned. "Aww, speedo."


End file.
